Where the Darkness Thrives
by nerdysaleena
Summary: After a spell goes wrong both Hermione and Harry are sent back in time, where the meet the future Dark Lord, Tom Riddle.
1. Where the Darkness Thrives 1

This is the first story I've ever written on her , so I hope people like it as much as I do. This is UNEDITED so sorry for any mistakes.

**NOTICE:** As much as I wish I was, I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling, nor am I as creative as she is.  
Please note that any recognizable characters, places, spells, etc. is all created by J.K. Rowling and not me.

_There was no point in worrying yet... what would come, would come... and he would have to meet it when it did. _~J.K. Rowling,

Feeding the Darkness.  
Chapter One.

"But Harry think about it? Imagine all the things we can prevent if we do this?" Hermione explained exasperatedly to Harry as she ran her fingers through her tangled brunette hair. But Harry didn't understand. Of course he didn't. Hermione's idea was crazy, stupid and ridiculous. It was never going to work, not even in a million years could Hermione's plan ever work. Which would be shocking to most, considering the fact that most of Hermione's plans and ideas tended to be beyond brilliant! But then again most of Hermione's ideas seemed logical this one seemed...preposterous and foolish.

"I just don't understand," Harry said trying to voice he thoughts without sounding harsh. "Why would you want to bring _him _back?" Harry said still looking up at Hermione as he sat in the empty Gryffindor common room, watching as Hermione paced across the room in fast long strides as her mind clouded with unnecessary stress.

"I think bringing back Tom Riddle is a bizarre idea Hermione. I little far fetched don't you think...no offense," he added quickly as Hermione stopped her frantic pacing to shoot Harry a glare.

"What I'm trying to say is," Harry said slowly in fear of upsetting his best friend.

"Why would you want to bring the Riddle from the past back to our time, when were already trying to get rid of the original one. It's just double the trouble" Harry said truthfully. "I mean do you know how much of a risk this would oppose to the wizardry and _muggle _world especially when you have not only have one but two Voldemort's trying to take over the world.

"I know the risks of doing this Harry, trust me I do. But the only way we will be able to find the Horcuxes faster is if we use Riddle." Hermione explained.

"Hermione," Harry whined as he placed his head in his hands.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she caught a fleeting glimpse of sadness run through Harry's eyes. She didn't like seeing Harry sad. She didn't expect him to become upset. Angry, yes. But sadness, no.

"I'm sorry Harry. You know what, you're righ-" Before Hermione could finish her apology Harry raised his head from his hands and began to speak. "Hermione I understand where you're coming from but...How will we ever get Riddle to agree to our plan." Harry pointed.

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Tom never had a normal life as a child nor when he was teenager. If we just show him how it's like to be loved and cared for properly then maybe, just maybe he might consider helping us."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"Harry do you really think I would bring back Riddle without having a way to send him back?"

"Yes," Harry said instantly, although that wasn't true.

"You doubt me to much," Hermione grumbled.

A moment of silence ran through the room as the thought's of bringing back Tom Riddle ran through both their minds.

"So how do we bring back Riddle,"

Hermione's eyes widen as she stared at Harry. "Y-you're agreeing," Hermione asked stunned as Harry nodded his head.

"If you really think this would work, then I believe you,"

"That's splendid," Hermione grinned.

"So how do we bring back Riddle," Harry asked once again repeating his question.

"Well last night I sort of sneaked into the restricted area of the library and found this book called _'Past to Future, Future to Past'_ . There's a spell called _Tamerioah Faradeo_, meaning we can bring anyone from the past that's still alive today. It's quiet a complicated spell and requires two wizards or witch to cast it." Hermione explained as she took the book out of her bag and showed Harry the page.

"That's why you needed me."

"Correct,"

Harry skimmed through the pages, his eyes moving side to side from behind his circular glasses.

"It says here the spell can only be done on a full moon," Harry stated.

"I know," Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, when's the next full moon," Harry asked suspiciously.

"Tonight," Hermione whispered.

Harry groaned as he slumped into the couch.

"Bloody-hell," Harry grumbled as Hermione looked at him patronizingly.

"It will be alright Harry. Trust me,"

"I trust you," he said locking eyes with her.

"_Merlin! _Do you ever shut up Ginny," Ron cried as he entered the secret passage to the Gryffindor common room, startling both Hermione and Harry.

"Look who's talking you stupid prat," Ginny hissed back.

"There you guys are," Ron said as he spotted Hermione and Harry by the couches. "We've been looking for you guys everywhere," Ron huffed. "See I told you we should've checked the common room first" Ron complained to Ginny.

"You said no such thing," Ginny scoffed.

Ron rolled his eyes and sat next to Harry on the couch.

"Anyways Hagrid wanted to know if we wanted to come over for crumpets and tea," Ginny said.

Ron snorted "more like rock cakes and bitter stale tea"

"Ronald," Hermione scolded him, hitting him in the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Anyways what are two doing in here," Ginny asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ron agreed with his sister.

Both Hermione and Harry looked at each other before looking over to back to there two friends. They couldn't tell Ginny because she has a well... not so good history with they memory of Tom Riddle and Ron is well... just Ron, to temperamental to really and truly listen to them before jumping to conclusions, which can destroy there - Hermione's plan.

Coming up quickly with a lie, Hermione let a grimace of fake annoyance slide on to her features as she stared at the pair. "Helping harry with his Charms essay, I swear he's getting to be worse than you Ron, " Hermione teased, which caused the ginger to blush a flaming red as his sister laughed.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Ron protested as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a little child. Smiling Hermione walked up to him and gave him a soft squeeze on the shoulders.

"Don't worry Ronald, you'll get better with time-"

"As much as I _love _this chat, I think it's time we head for the Great Hall; it's almost time for dinner," Ron stated moodily as he glanced out of the Gyffrindor common room window to pear at the rapidly darkening sky.

"Ron's right!" Ginny pitched in as he tied her flaming red hair into a tight ponytail, "Dean said he would save me seat. Better get there before someone steals it," Ginny exclaimed as she bounded towards the portrait.

"Dean? I thought you two broke up!" Ron cried as the trio followed quickly as Ron tried to catch up with his sister; his paling face turn on another shade of rouge.

"Who told you that? You really shouldn't listen to gossip," Ginny scolded as she turned around to wave at the trailing trio before running down the quickly changing staircases.

Huffing Ron stared at his sister's retreating back. "I swear some times she belongs in Slytherin," Ron stated before following both Hermione and Harry, who started walking down the staircases.

"Relax Ron, she's 16, she's old enough to date whoever she wants," Hermione said smiling widely at her over dramatic best friend.

"Just be lucky she isn't dating a Slytherin. Ugh, imagine her dating Malfoy, now that's a-"

"And now why would I date a weasel," a cold voice drawled from behind them.

Turning around the trio came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy and his goons walking out of dark corridor.

"What are you doing here Malfoy," Harry sneered as he stared at the young heir.

"Nothing that concerns you Potter," Draco sneered back as his grey eyes became a grey storm.

"Though you should watch your back, Potter, especially you _MudBlood_," Draco smirked as walked by; brushing against Harry's shoulder roughly, knocking his circular glasses from his face.

"Piss off Malfoy," Ron yelled as steadied Harry on his feet.

"I don't take orders from a Blood Traitor!" Draco called over his back before heading to the Great Hall himself, with his goons following him, snickering loudly.

"I hate him," Harry spat before he accepted his glasses from on Hermione.

"We all do Harry," Hermione said softly before placing her hands by her side, "let's get to the Great Hall," Hermione suggested, smiling as her friends all nodded there heads in agreement.

-to be continued-


	2. Where the Darkness Thrives 2

Oi! It's been so long since I've posted! It's a bit short, but hopefully you guys like it :)

**NOTICE:** As much as I wish I was, I am not the amazing J.K. Rowling, nor am I as creative as she is.  
Please note that any recognizable characters, places, spells, etc. is all created by J.K. Rowling and not me.

_Indifference and neglect often do much more damage than outright dislike. _~J.K. Rowling,

Nervous Wreck.  
Chapter Two.

"Ronald, must you eat like such a pig?" Hermione scolded as she watched Ron shovel down a whole leg of turkey down his throat. It was quite gross, especially for those sitting around him. But Hermione's words fell on deaf ears as Ron continued to eat his dinner, in the Great Hall, with the rest of Hogwarts student's.

"There's no point in trying 'Mione," Harry said as he too looked at Ron with disguised disgust, but tried to ignore himself as much as possible. Hermione let her stiff shoulders sag as she slumped over the table. She used to love Ron at one point, but as time went on and things became more hectic with the growing power of Voldemort, Hermione simply felt that her love for Ron wasn't really that important. Instead she wanted to focus on her studies more than ever, that way she can prepare herself for the war that's sure to come.

"Are still sure you want bring Riddle here," Harry commented as he leaned in closely to whisper in her ear.

Hermione shot Harry a look as if daring him to back out of the plan but Harry simply shrugged.

"I'm not backing out if that's what you're thinking 'Mione," Harry stated as he caught his best friends glare, "I just want to make sure, that you're sure about this." He continued as he pursed his lips in friendly concern.

"I'm one hundred percent sure," Hermione reassured as looked back down at her food.

"Oi! What are you two chattin' about over there," Ron said suddenly as he finally took notice of the whispering conversation he was left out of.

"Nothing, Ronald," Hermione said quickly, which even the ever so dense Weasly, could notice that something was in fact wrong. But not wanting to poke the lion any further then needed, Ron returned his focus back onto appetizing plate.

"I think we should go now, before the hallways get crowded," Hermione stated after a moment of clattering plates and utensils, as she watched a few amount of people leaving the Great Hall. Harry nodded his head in agreement and looked around the table before focusing his attention on Ron.

"See later guys, I have to go work on the Potion's essay assigned us. I'll be in the library," Harry stated as he started getting up out of his seat.

"You still haven't finished that!" Hermione cried as her blazed with anger as she gazed up at the standing Harry. Harry almost wanted to laugh, but placed a sheepish grin on his face, that had guilt written all over it.

Standing up Hermione grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and proceeded to drag out of the chattering Great Hall. Only few stopped on stared, but mostly everyone (especially the Gryffindor's) continued on as nothing happened, knowing this was normal behavior for the Trio.

Ron simply shrugged and decided strike up conversation with Dean, as he waited for dessert to be served.

"Oi, Hermione, that really does hurt," Harry said, wincing as rubbed his now sore neck.

"Sorry," Hermione said as the continued to walk down the corridor. "I was a bit rough, wasn't I?" Hermione said as she cast a charm to numb his pain.

"A bit?" Harry muttered under his breath as he placed his hands at his sides.

"So how do you feel?" Hermione questioned, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to get more and more awkward by the seconds.

"What do you mean 'Mione?" Harry asked as his eyebrows crinkled together in confusion.

"About bringing Riddle back," Hermione stated as she studied Harry carefully.

"I'm not going to lie Hermione. I think your absolutely nutters! But lately the craziest things are starting to seem rational, so I trust Hermione." Harry admitted as he looked at her seriously before pushing his round glasses as the began to slip down his nose.

Nodding Hermione gave Harry a soft smile before grabbing her dragon heartstrings cored wand out over her robe pockets and gesturing Harry to do the same. With a simple tap over there heads, Hermione cast a simple delusion charm over there heads. It may not work against some of the professors, but it would help keep them hidden from students at least.

"Room of Requirement," was all Hermione had to say before they took of to the seventh floor in a hurried past.

-to be continued-


End file.
